Through Her Eyes
by maddy midnight
Summary: What would happen if Eragon died? it would tare arya apart. he died in her arms. all she oculd do was hold him, because she hadn't gotten there fast enough. Minor Eldest Spoilers. R


**A/N: hi this is my first one shot. I felt like writing a depressing story and this idea came to my head. Please read it and see what you think.**

**Through Her Eye's**

Arya looked out the window of her home in Ellesmera. Outside the skies were grey and it was poring with rain. The weather rarely got this bad in Ellesmera but right now she didn't care, the weather suited her dismal mood.

Arya had not left her room - not even to eat - since the day the one she loved the most had died. She had cried herself to sleep every day since he had died; the tear stains were still evident on her pale cheeks.

She remembered his death so well. It was implanted in her memory. She had watched Eragon die. But he had died with dignity. He had died to save them all.

_Murtagh and Galbatorix had been wreaking havoc destroying their armies. Eragon was still rushing back from Ellesmera, coming as fast as he could. The empire knowing he was gone had taken advantage of them while they had no rider for protection. Galbatorix laughed as he saw the dying faces of the soldiers, while Murtagh had an anguished expression as he avoided looking into the eyes of those he had slaughtered against his own free will. _

_When Eragon arrived he had challenged Galbatorix. He always knew he would have to, and now the time had come. He couldn't avoid it any longer. _

_Eragon was outmatched and was losing to the king. Then he realized the inevitable and did the one thing he could. He had read of the spell in one of Oromis's scrolls. No one had ever survived the use of the spell. But he knew it was their only hope. _

_And knowing that Eragon put the spell on his sword and with the extra strength it gave him he drove the sword through Galbatorix chest._

_- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Arya saw what he was about to do and ran for him as fast as her Elven legs would carry her. She could not let him die. There had to be another way. But she new she was to far away and as she ran she watched the one she loved as mush as life itself die. _

_She screamed as he finished the spell tears leaking from her emerald eyes. She watched as he stabbed Galbatorix through the chest right before falling to his knees. She watched as Shruiken fell to the ground with a thump shortly followed by Saphira, diving to her rider's side as fast as her injured body would carry her. _

_She landed with a thump almost immediately falling over as Eragon fell backwards onto the sands of the burning plains. Both knew they would not live for much longer._

_Arya finally got to the pair and fell to her knees beside Eragon tears now streaming down her Porcelain cheeks. Eragon looked calm, the look of someone who knew death was coming and had accepted it. _

_Arya looked into his calm brown eyes and knew their was no force in Alagaesia that could save him. _

"_I love you" she said. It was all she could say. It was all she could think, the one she loved most was about to die and there was nothing she could do._

"_I love you too."_

Those were the last words he spoke. With those words Eragon shade slayer smiled before closing his eyes in eternal slumber.

After hearing those words, - words that would stay with her to the grave - Arya watched as Eragon smiled before closing his eyes. He let go of life. Arya watched as the one she loved left her, never to return.

With those words Eragon Shade Slayer, the youngest son of Morzan the first of the Forsworn died.

The memory brought a fresh round of tears streaming down Arya's beautiful face as it always did when she thought of her lost love. There was only pain in her now dull emerald eyes.

The day he had died her life was no longer worth living. But she held on to it anyway. She new he would not want her to give up or spend the rest of her life like this.

For the first time in days Arya left her room. She walked to the Meona Tree, near which Eragon and Saphiras graves lay. She took a Fairth from her pocket and formed a picture of Eragon in her mind. Creating the Fairth she looked at it.

He was perfect. He may not have looked exactly that way in person but she didn't care to her he was perfect. That was the way he looked through her eyes.

She put the Fairth down on his grave and stared at it.

If it were not for him the battle would have been lost. The moment Eragon had struck the final blow Murtagh had turned and attacked the Empire. Revenge for his lost brother, revenge on the king who had taken his whole family from him. Every person he had held dear.

As the soldiers saw their king fall many had turned and fled, running from the red dragon. With Murtagh at their side and no opposing rider they had one with ease. The war that had begun the day Galbatorix took power was finally over.

They may have won the battle, ended a war that had taken so many lives, but to her they had lost. That battle had taken him from her. It had taken her one true love. She cursed Galbatorix with every curse she new. She would never forgive him for what he took form her. He may be dead but her anger would never fade. She would hate him curse his memory to the day she died.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. I know it is sad but please review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
